


Obverse and reverse

by eighthesther



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	Obverse and reverse

Когда Кибом переступает порог комнаты, Ким Чжонхен уже знает о его присутствии. Безмятежно-серую ауру прорезают тонкие бирюзовые полосы любопытства и алые всполохи смутного раздражения существа, которому мешают отдыхать. Ким Чжонхен всегда спит так, как будто напрочь лишен тревог и совести, а может быть так и есть (во всяком случае, Кибом этому бы не удивился). Он аккуратно присаживается на край кровати, и на пробу прикасается ладонью к обнаженной спине. В окружающем Ким Чжонхена коконе вспыхивают желтые проблески смутного удовольствия, и спустя несколько секунд он соглашается отреагировать на присутствие гостя.

\- Ну? – приоткрывает он глаз, поводя плечами в ответ на аккуратное поглаживание.

\- Для тебя есть занятие, - прищуривается Кибом, и дразнясь, проводит пальцем вдоль позвоночника.

Ким Чжонхен выгибается, то ли подставляясь под ласку, то ли пытаясь отстраниться, позволяя Кибому наблюдать, как гладко двигаются под кожей его мышцы.

\- Ну? – повторяет он уже чуть ласковей, как будто теряя часть внимания. Кибом запускает пальцы в волосы у него на затылке, несильно массируя кожу головы, и получает в ответ уже настоящее урчание.

\- У нас чужак,- ровным тоном продолжает Кибом.

\- Что это значит? – с заметной неохотой спрашивает Ким Чжонхен, только крепче обнимая подушку.

\- Возьми своих захребетников, и расскажи мне, - усмехается Кибом, и обводит линии лопаток кончиком пальца.

На самом деле Кибом может приказывать, а не просить. Но единственный раз, когда он по неопытности, пытался воспользоваться этим правом, закончился недопониманием и пятью шрамами на его бедре. С тех пор он твердо запомнил, что командовать оборотнями совершенно безнадежное дело, а Ким Чжонхен упрямая мстительная тварь, которая за пару недель с нецензурными ругательствами и расчесыванием слезающей кожи, полностью избавилась от уродливых следов ожогов оставленных заклинаниями Кибома.

\- Не собираюсь, – ворчит Ким Чжонхен. Кибом прижимается носом к его затылку, вдыхая запах сильного здорового зверя, а потом хватает зубами за шкирку и сжимает ладонью основание шеи, пригибая голову Чжонхена к подушке. Напряжение волной проходит по телу под ним, и Кибом почти ощущает трансформацию – грань истончается до предела, а воздух собирается горячим маревом. Ким Чжонхену хватит мгновений, чтобы взорваться движением, пытаясь вцепиться Кибому в горло, но тот сжимает хватку на шее и наваливается всем весом, утверждая свое право вожака. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд ничего не происходит, а потом Ким Чжонхен выдыхает и расслабляется, обмякая. Кибом отстраняется, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, и упрямо встряхивает головой.

\- Я жду, - напоминает он.

Тогда Ким Чжонхен одним сильным движением поднимается с кровати.

 

Кибом и не думает волноваться, когда первый раз обнаруживает, что граница его территории нарушена. Нити сорванных печатей колышутся в такт колебаниям той стороны, но Кибом просто одним движением убирает весь хаос, и тратит несколько часов на восстановление. Позже, ужиная в фаст-фуде, он перебирает в уме тех, кто теоретически мог быть настолько наглым, чтобы оставить такие следы, но в любом случае выходит, что он лично знает всех, кто может ему хоть чем-нибудь угрожать. Ему не остается ничего, кроме как списать все на случайность и выбросить из головы.

 

К тому моменту, как Кибом выключает воду в душе, он уже давно чувствует гостя. Помявшись с ноги на ногу и поразмыслив, он аккуратно просовывает руку из кабинки.

\- Подай полотенце, - говорит он, небрежно перебирая пальцами.

В ответ доносится негромкий смешок, дверцы душа окончательно раздвигают, и Ким Чжонхен подсовывает ему полотенце прямо под нос.

\- Как дела? – невозмутимо спрашивает Кибом, не поддаваясь на провокацию.

\- Это женщина, - без промедления отвечает Чжонхен. - Маленькая, чистая, ничейная.

\- Подкидыш?

\- Недоучка, аура как веник, - пренебрежительно морщится Ким Чжонхен. – Нити торчат во все стороны.

Кибом недоуменно приподнимает бровь, мысленно сопоставляя все следы, оставленные на его территории с возможностями недоучившегося мага.

\- Она вас видела? – уточняет он, набрасывая на плечи уродливый, но любимый халат.

\- Должна была? – лениво уточняет Ким Чжонхен, следуя за ним в спальню.

\- Без разницы, - мотает головой Кибом, и промокает влажные волосы краем полотенца. – Если она рвет нити своим «веником», и не понимает границ, то так и быть.

\- Хочешь ее сердце? – оживляется Ким Чжонхен. Кибом почти видит охотничий азарт в его глазах, и безнадёжный бег жертвы в попытках спастись от настигающей стаи.

\- Давайте живой, сам возьму, - решает Кибом, и, устроившись на кровати с пультом от телевизора, машет ладонью в сторону выхода. – Иди отсюда.

Ким Чжонхен конечно не слушается, он роняет Кибома навзничь и распахивает халат, пробираясь к чистому и вкусно пахнущему телу. У его ауры чуть кисловатый привкус крови, а нити скручиваются в тугой кокон свежей неуправляемой силы. И Кибом позволяет ей смести себя.

 

Второй и третий раз происходят почти одновременно, и вводят Кибома в бешенство. Он сжигает дотла пару подвернувшихся под руку бесов, бессильно пинает мусорный бачок и довешивает на свежие печати по огненной стене. В том месте прорывов больше не случается, но четвертое нарушение личного пространства Ким Кибома не заставляет себя ждать, и это больше не спишешь на совпадение. Тогда Кибом начинает злиться справедливо и осознанно.

 

Из пятнадцати не возвращается ни один. Кибом встречает рассвет в одиночестве, а потом опять наступает вечер и каждый раз, когда Кибом пытается найти хоть кого-то из его зверей, не откликается ни один. Спустя еще несколько часов Кибом выбирает более сложный путь, он чертит знаки прямо на полу в гостиной, наполняет их гнилостным сиянием силы и спрашивает у той стороны опять и опять, но не получает ответ.

 

В один из своих приездов, Тэмин задал Кибому этот вопрос.

\- Как? – спросил он, устраиваясь в кресле с ногами. – У тебя их столько, сколько ни у кого. Как ты справляешься?

Кибом тогда усмехнулся, подавая Тэмину чашку какао и уклончиво ответил:

\- Просто магия.

Ему понадобился почти год, чтобы понять простую истину, лежащую на самой поверхности. Оборотни и колдовство – очень плохое сочетание. Их можно запугать, держать в подчинении, постоянно подавляя попытки вырваться, но толку от этого совсем никакого. Потому он смотрел, не пытаясь вмешаться, или тем более – опять применять силу.

Спустя тринадцать месяцев после первой стычки, он подошел к Ким Чжонхену, и вместо приветствия, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к локтю. Тот смерил Кибом нечитаемым взглядом, и отстранился, а в воздухе зазвенели натягиваемые нити. Попытка закончилась ничем, но Кибом не отступил. Недели спустя, он впервые получил ответ – ладонь на плече, горячую, по сравнению с его прохладной кожей. В этом и был весь секрет, Кибом заговорил со своими зверями на их языке, полуинтуитивном, выстроенном на прикосновениях, звуках и запахах. Пусть ему была недоступна и половина арсенала, но он садился на ступеньки в парке вместе со стаей, и пил пиво из бутылки, обернутой мятым бумажным пакетом.

\- Это понятней, - объяснял Ким Чжонхен уже потом, сидя у Кибома на кровати едва прикрыв бедра простыней. – Смотри, вот так ты мне нравишься.

Он вел ладонью по шее Кибома, вызывая приятные мурашки.

\- Так я прошу, - теплый кончик носа прикасался чуть ниже уха.

\- Так – сомневаюсь, - следующее прикосновение к запястью, заставляло тонкую ниточку пульса биться чаще.

И Кибом ловил себя на том, что понимает.

\- Никаких секретов, - улыбался он Тэмину.

Тэмин, очевидно думал о какой-то высшей, недоступной ему сфере, потому только качал головой.

 

Проходят еще сутки, а у Кибома нет ни новостей, ни даже тел, как будто пятнадцать зверей вместе с вожаком, просто провалились на ту сторону без малейших следов.

На третий день Кибом перестает ждать, и призывает Сехуна с Луханом. Они появляются одновременно, не в силах переступить за ограничивающую линию, и в одной форме их удерживает только страх перед Кибомом.

\- Мастер-смотрящий-за-грань, - почтительно склоняет голову Лухан.

\- Мастер-говорящий-с-той-стороной, - вторит ему Сехун.

Они оба с удовольствием попробовали сердце и мозг Кибома, но Кибом сильнее и страх пригибает Сехуна с Луханом к земле лучше любых заклинаний.

\- Гребаные Твидлдум и Твидлди, - ругается Кибом, ломая сигарету, вместо того чтобы прикурить. Он ютится в кресле, не зажигает свет и не открывает шторы.

\- Найдите мне того, кто это сделал, - цедит он, швыряя в Сехуна и Лухана образами поврежденных границ. – Я с него шкуру сдеру, сам.

Лухан слетает с его балкона невзрачным сизым городским голубем, Сехун проскальзывает между ног жильцов в виде кота. Кибом провожает их взглядом и достает из кармана мобильный телефон. После долгих раздумий, он все же выбирает, кому позвонить так, чтобы не оказаться распятым на границе собственной территории просто за то, что где-то проскользнет слух о его сложностях.

\- Джинки-хен, - говорит он в автоответчик, так и не дождавшись, пока кто-то возьмет трубку. – Перезвони мне, я хочу отдать долг.

Звонок с коротким писком прекращается, оставляя только короткие гудки. Кибом это Кибом, он смотрит сквозь пространство и видит скрытое, но наконец, признает, что совершенно не понимает, что происходит.

 

Сехун и Лухан возвращаются за полночь, когда Кибом, закутанный в чужую толстовку и чужой запах, без интереса болтает пакетиком чая в чашке с кипятком.

\- Мы видим женщину, - начинает один, огибая Кибома по широкой дуге. Его конечности неестественно гнутся, позволяя по-паучьи взобраться на стену.

\- Маленькая женщина, неумеха, – вторит другой.

\- В чем проблема? – раздраженно срывается Кибом, роняя пакетик в чашку.

\- Маленькую женщину охраняют большие люди, - усмехается Лухан, демонстрируя мелкие треугольные зубы.

\- Не подойти, - согласно кивает из угла под потолком Сехун.

Кибом молчит какую-то секунду, а потом изо всех сил швыряет чашку в раковину.

\- Шутка? – шипит он, взмахивая обожженными пальцами. – Да я насквозь вижу…

Он запинается, вдруг осознавая, что три дня назад без следа потерял пятнадцать сытых и сильных зверей. Пятнадцать – самая большая стая в Корее, Кибом же умеет с ними договариваться. Забившиеся в угол Сехун с Луханом злобно поблескивают взглядами, но не решаются опять говорить.

\- Дальше, - смерив их взглядом, коротко приказывает Кибом.

\- Трое.

\- Ничего не знаем.

\- Ничего не видно.

\- Достаточно, - жестом останавливает их Кибом, поняв, что больше ничего не добьется. – Прочь.

Тем требуется мгновение, чтобы сползти по стене безликими тенями, растворяясь в темноте квартиры. Кибом возвращается в гостиную, садится на диван и долго гипнотизирует выключенный телевизор, задумчиво поглаживая шрамы сквозь тонкую ткань домашних штанов. Найдя в куче журналов телефон, он еще раз набирает номер, но его опять встречает только механически-вежливый автоответчик. На этот раз он просто сбрасывает звонок, и решившись, сдергивает с огромного зеркала мятую простынь. Пламя зажженных свечей трепещет от невидимых колебаний грани, в углах квартиры сгущаются тени, и Кибом роняет в гулкую тишину той стороны тяжелые слова, каждое из которых тянет его силы.

\- Джинки, - зовет он в матовую гладь зеркала. – Ли Джинки, мать твою. Куда ты подевался?

По ровной поверхности проходит рябь от движения невидимого ветерка, и сквозь марево проступает темная густая капля. Кибом молча с расширенными глазами, наблюдает, как зеркало покрывается алыми потеками крови, как будто истекая ею.

\- Ли Джинки, - уже едва слышно повторяет он, и, поддавшись секундному порыву, вскакивает, опрокидывая тяжелую раму на пол. Раздается звон разбитого стекла и свечи гаснут от порыва ледяного ветра, вымораживающего комнату до звонкой синевы.

Кибом отступает и отступает, плотнее запахивая на груди толстовку.

 

Все, что у него есть, Кибом завоевал в честной драке. Его учитель всегда был не очень хорошим наставником, потому Кибом без малейших сожалений вогнал ему в сердце именной кинжал, заявляя притаившимся в тенях существам и тварям о появлении нового хозяина. В месте дуэли машины до сих пор регулярно слетали с эстакады, не давая следам затянуться. Кибом мог бы хорошо там прибраться, но специально не стирал напоминание тем, кто мог бы прийти на его территорию не с теми намерениями. И все равно приходили.

 

\- Ифань, - зовет Кибом в душную летнюю ночь. Проспект под онами его дома никогда не спит, наполняя воздух равномерным гулом, но это не может заглушить зов.

\- Чтоб тебя, - сквозь зубы ругается Кибом, нервно прикуривая. Ифань совсем молодой дракон, Кибом встретил его в Китае, случайно споткнувшись о длинные ноги в узком проулке. Он пострадал в коротком, но бурном переделе территории, попав в бой даже до того, как у него толком затвердела чешуя. И выброшенный новым хозяином, жался под стеной, пытаясь хотя бы сохранить внутренний огонь. Кибом протянул ему руку, давая ее обнюхать, и сбросив теплую куртку, набросил ту на обтянутые только тонкой кофтой плечи.  
Ифань последовал за ним в Корею, значительно подрос и научился улыбаться.

\- Ифань, - рявкает Кибом, бессильно ударяя ладонью о балконные перила. Ночь глухо молчит, как будто перед ней и не Кибом вовсе. Тогда он выходит в прихожую, хватает чужую кожаную куртку, и сбегает по ступенькам в подъезде, не став дожидаться лифт.

Он предпочитает не отпускать Ифаня далеко. Тот плохо говорит по-корейски, иногда нечаянно поджигает вещи и не очень хорошо ладит с людьми. Потому до его квартиры всего пара кварталов и небольшой сквер на перекрестке улиц.

 

По пути Кибом набирает еще один номер, пытаясь дозвониться, но стоит в трубке прозвучать глухому сонному:

\- Да?

Как звонок сам по себе обрывается, а телефон скупо сообщает об отсутствии сигнала. Кибом некоторое время глупо рассматривает его, а потом швыряет в небольшой фонтан, вызывая веер брызг.

\- Выходи, - неожиданно звонко говорит он вслух. – Я тебя вижу.

Тень, кажущаяся стволом дерева едва заметно сдвигается и отделяется, приобретая очертания человека. К ней присоединяется еще одна, а потом и еще. Четверо, считает Кибом, все верно. Маленькая девочка, как будто сошедшая с картинки про красную шапочку, и трое парней. Кибом встречает их лицом, стягивая с головы капюшон толстовки.

\- Я не спрошу как, - продолжает он, ступая в пятно света отбрасываемое фонарем. – Я спрошу чем?

\- Полог тишины? – глухо отзывается самый приятный на вид. И единственный, чья аура переливается гладкой как стекло радужной оболочкой. – Моя идея. Никаких следов, правда?

\- Правда, - соглашается Кибом. Теперь он может видеть хитрое сплетение нитей, отгораживающее происходящее на пятачке сквера от любых взглядов. – Мне же легче.

\- Тебе не интересно, где твои прихвостни? – продолжает тот же собеседник, подходя поближе, но останавливаясь на границе между светом и темнотой.

Кибом сглатывает, четко осознавая, что не задаст этот вопрос ни за что. Он помнит их всех, четырнадцать и одного – чем-то неуловимо похожие, невысокие, скуластые.

\- Вы, мастера, так всегда. Прячетесь за спинами, отбираете сердца, делите территории, - почти мечтательно продолжает другой. – Но скоро вся эта чертова система перестанет существовать, вот увидишь, Ким Кибом. Никакой тирании, никакого страха – все станут свободны и равны.

\- Что, угла не нашел? – зло усмехается Кибом. – Сил не хватило?

\- У меня хватило. Бы, - возвращает ему усмешку гость. – Если бы я хотел. Но я не хочу так, и не буду по-вашему.

\- Ты приходишь в мой дом, наводишь беспорядок, атакуешь моих домочадцев, и диктуешь правила? – хмыкает Кибом, кажется, не веря своим ушам.

\- На нас напали первыми, - ощеривается незнакомец. – Аю не может защитить себя, потому пришлось мне.

Кибом сжимает зубы чуть сильнее, проглатывая еще часть информации.

\- Вожак не захотел говорить, - продолжает чужак. – Только его вина.

И на секунду запнувшись, добавляет:

\- Но я не добивал.

Даже если бы Кибому хотелось сейчас съязвить, он бы не стал этого делать. Он смотрит незнакомцу в лицо, как будто пытаясь запомнить каждую линию, а потом спрашивает:

\- И кто ты такой?

\- Ким Джеджун, - безмятежно отвечает тот, одним аккуратным движением создавая вокруг себя каскад щитов. Его свита расходится, накладывая на Кибома ощутимые и неумелые прицелы, как будто пытаясь распять прямо в воздухе.

\- Я запомню, - коротко кивает Кибом.

А потом фонари во всем сквере гаснут, и первое, что нарушает тьму – алые глаза атакующего дракона.

Тогда Кибом рвет грань и выпускает ту сторону в этот мир.


End file.
